


a taste of heavenly rush

by thecrackshiplollipop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrackshiplollipop/pseuds/thecrackshiplollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Camp Jaha has learned to ride a horse, everyone except for the Chancellor. Octavia is determined to remedy this, and ends up getting a little more than she bargained for. </p><p>Takes place between seasons 2 and 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a taste of heavenly rush

**Author's Note:**

> updated trigedasleng for 'horse' from _rona_ to _gapa_ per [this post](http://dedalvs.tumblr.com/post/137242079323/in-trigedasleng-what-are-horses-called-and-what) on Mr Peterson's tumblr!

Octavia’s horse is a perfectly docile sort of creature...when it’s not moving. It’ll stand there and huff and shake its head, stomp its feet in the ground, but once it settles Abby’s perfectly comfortable with rubbing its nose or stroking the lock of mane that falls between its eyes. She finds it’s fond of the carrots and beets that they’ve been growing in their fledgling garden, and starts slipping a few of the shrivelled ones to it when she thinks no one is paying attention.

So she’s _fond_ of the animal. From the ground.

But then everyone is insisting she learn to _ride_ the animal and. Well, if that isn’t the most awful idea Abby’s heard in ages. She understands the logic of it, really. Kane’s explained it, Bellamy’s explained it, _Raven’s_ even explained it. It makes total sense. And yet…

She’s just not sure riding a horse is the best thing for her.

But Octavia is persistent, which is different from their usual dynamic, and she catches up with Abby in the mess one morning, Abby mid-bite of rapidly cooling oatmeal. Octavia has that determined set to her jaw and a sharpness in her eyes that makes Abby sit up with amused interest. Octavia doesn’t sit across from her, though, she merely leans her legs against the bench and stares down at Abby in what would be intimidating, if she still didn’t look a bit rumpled from sleep.

“Yes, Octavia?”

“Bellamy told me you don’t want riding lessons.”

“I don’t think it’s necessary—”

“Everyone has had basic instruction,” Octavia says sternly and Abby raises her brows. “Even Raven.”

“Well, yes,” Abby bites her lip, looks down at her porridge. “Then—”

“Abby,” Octavia says gently. It catches Abby off guard, hearing her name out of Octavia’s mouth when so often she’s just _Chancellor_. Octavia sits down then, this unreadable look on her face that makes Abby more nervous than that beast of hers.

In the end she agrees to let Octavia give her a demonstration of how _easy_ and _amazing_ riding a horse is. She settles onto a rock near this cluster of trees just beyond the gates of Camp Jaha late one afternoon, and watches as Octavia loops around the trees. Slow, at first, and then faster, the horse’s hooves pounding the ground so hard it’s the only noise Abby can hear. It goes on like that, these loops around the trees getting wider until Octavia is passing so close to Abby’s rock that Abby can hear the horse snorting with effort.

The horse is lathered with sweat when it slows to a walk, Octavia steering it in Abby’s direction.

“So?” Octavia calls out, sounding breathless, happy. Abby doesn’t know Octavia as well as she would like, but it’s definitely a wonderful thing to hear on the girl’s voice — happiness.

“Impressive,” Abby calls, sliding off of the rock. “I’m still not learning to ride it.” She dusts off the back of her trousers and moves forward to meet Octavia. The horse grunts, nods its head vigorously, and Abby bites her lip.

“Ah c’mon,” Octavia slides off the mount, patting its sweaty side gently once she’s on the ground. “She’s not scary, I see you feeding her carrots when you think no one is looking.” Octavia says simply, taking the reins over the horse’s head and holding them lightly in her hands.

“I do _not_ ,” Abby scoffs, but can’t stop herself from smiling, just a little. “And I’m not afraid, Octavia. It’s a large animal. We didn’t—”

“I know,” Octavia rolls her eyes, “but we do, now, and you should learn how to utilise them. We only have a few, but one day we might have more and you’ll need to be mobile.”

“Why can’t I just ride in that truck thing Raven fixed up?”

“Too loud, the trails are too narrow, and it requires _fuel_. You know that.” Octavia puts her free hand on her hip, a cocky arch to her brow as she observes Abby’s face. Abby feels flush and busies herself with tying her hair up in a ponytail. Octavia scoffs suddenly and Abby looks up from the ground.

“What?”

“You’re scared of her!”

“No,” Abby says quickly, clenching her jaw. “I’m not.” It’s not a lie. She’s not _scared_ , she’s just... _wary_.

“Abby, everyone else has taken to riding a horse like it’s nothing. Even Jasper, who got a hoof to his gut five times before he even got on the horse’s back. You’ll be _fine_.”

“But how do you control it?” Abby asks in a breath, stepping close enough to reach out and brush the horse’s nose gently. It’s soft to the touch, warm from its workout, and the horse nickers its approval, stepping towards Abby just a little. She’s _not_ scared of her, of any of the horses, she’s just...

“These,” Octavia says, holding up the reins in her hands gently, “and pressure from your legs and…” she bites her bottom lip and narrows her eyes for a moment. “Trust.”

“Trust?” Abby echoes, rubbing her palm up to the horse’s forelock and flattening it gently.

“Mm,” Octavia nods, stroking the horse’s neck. It lets out a grunt of appreciation, stamping its back hoof. “There’s a level of control you’ll never have over the horse. So you give up a little bit of control, and the horse will take care of you. That’s where the trust comes in.”

“ _That’s_ what I’m afraid of,” Abby says, licking her lips. “I’m…not good at that.”

“No shit,” Octavia snorts and then cringes. “I mean. There’s always a first time for everything.” Octavia watches Abby carefully; Abby feels the girl’s eyes on her as she pets the horse’s nose some more. The horse shifts, almost like it’s anxious, and Abby sighs, dropping her hands to her side.

“Fine. Tomorrow,” Abby says, looking up as Octavia’s eyes brighten. “ _After_ lunch has been served, alright? If I’m going to die with you and this beast, I’ll die on a full stomach.”

“Seriously? With me?”

“Mm,” Abby nods, “you talked me into this, so you’re going to see me through it.”

“Awesome,” Octavia crows, waving the reins in the air in front of Abby. “You’re not going to regret this, Ab— Chancellor Griffin.”

“Abby is fine, Octavia. You’re going to be my teacher, after all.” Octavia beams and Abby just shakes her head, wondering what the hell she’s signed herself up for.

* * *

Octavia wakes up excited the next day. The morning goes by like usual, early patrols with the guards, a cold breakfast after everyone else is done eating, and then sparring practice in the yard. She catches sight of Abby in the yard a few times and each time Abby just nods in her direction before continuing on her way. Abby’s reluctance to learn to ride just makes Octavia more excited to teach her. She’s always enjoyed a challenge, like hiding and staying quiet, or learning to fight with her hands.

After lunch is cleared from the tables she heads over to the horse paddock. Normally she’d be on foot patrols in the afternoon but it’s quiet and since she’s ‘helping the Chancellor’, she gets out of work easily. Her horse is busy tearing away at a pile of fresh hay with the others, but when she clicks her tongue the chestnut nickers noisily and trots over, huffing and puffing until Octavia holds out the apple she’d saved from breakfast for the mare to eat.

Once the horse is done with her snack, Octavia hauls herself into the paddock and loops a lead rope around the horse’s neck before leading her to the gate.

After brushing down and saddling up the horse, she lets the guards know she’s ready for Abby to join her, and heads out to the rock where Abby had watched her the other day.

She ends up waiting half an hour for Abby to appear, and when she does she comes bundled in thick furs, no doubt given to her by Lincoln.

“You look ridiculous,” Octavia says once Abby’s come close enough.

“I thought—”

“C’mere,” Octavia sighs, letting the horse graze on the dry grass around the rock while she reaches out and tugs Abby close by the fur of her coat.

“It’s cold,” Abby says defensively, but lets Octavia tug open the buckles holding the furs over her jacket.

“You’ll be warm enough once we start riding. You’ll sweat to death in all these layers.” Octavia tuts, gently pushing the fur from Abby’s shoulders. “You’ll be fine in just the jacket, we’ll put these on the horse for padding.”

“I guess I’ll defer to you, _teacher,_ ” Abby says lightly, stepping back from Octavia

“Damn straight,” Octavia snorts and turns to throw the furs over the horse’s back. “Ready, now?”

“Mm,” Abby bites her lip. Octavia nods and crosses around to the other side of the horse, gathering up the reins from the ground and eyeing the saddle and position of furs. She’s about to tell Abby to climb up onto the rock when she catches sight of her heading off west, on foot, towards the river and the caves, all areas busy with workers this afternoon. Octavia watches her walk for a moment before sighing and waving the reins.

“Where do you think _you’re_ going?” Octavia calls out.

“I thought we were going to walk first…” Abby turns back to look at Octavia, raising her hand to shade her eyes from the sun.

“No way,” Octavia scoffs, “we’re leaving on horseback. Come on, let’s get you mounted.”

“What if I fall on my...rear?” Abby looks seriously at Octavia.

“You won’t fall on your ass,” Octavia rolls her eyes. “That’s why I’m over here. To _catch you_.”

“My hero,” Abby mumbles, looking at the horse exasperatedly as it bobs its head. “Maybe you should get on first.”

“Nope, you gotta cross this bridge first.” She motions to the rock. “Go on. Use the rock.”

“Fine,” Abby huffs and climbs up onto the rock, looks suspiciously at the horse, and reaches out to grab the furs covering the saddle.

“Left foot first,” Octavia says softly.

“I know,” Abby grimaces and Octavia watches, carefully, as she swings herself up and onto the horse’s back.

“Perfect.” Octavia nods approvingly and, seeing that Abby’s right leg is still hanging out of the stirrup, takes the opportunity to lift herself up onto the horse’s back, swinging herself behind Abby with practiced ease.

“No, that was perfect,” Abby turns to look at Octavia quickly, smiling slightly. Her eyes dart further over Octavia’s shoulder, though, back at the gates to Camp, and Octavia sighs, reaching around Abby quickly and taking up the reins.

“Let’s get a move on, we’re burning afternoon light.”

“Alright,” Abby says in an exhale. “Let’s go.”

Octavia feels herself grinning as she scoots forward, pressing herself to Abby’s back. Abby’s posture is rigid, uncomfortable, and Octavia makes a mental note to correct that once they’re out of sight of the gates. She clicks her tongue and taps the horse’s flanks with the heels of her boots. The horse picks up into a slow walk and Octavia starts to direct her south east, down a barely worn path that curves behind a copse of trees.

“Where are we going?” Abby asks with a start, turning slightly to look at Octavia over her shoulder.

“South east,” Octavia says like it’s obvious.

“But _why_ , the paths to the west—”

“Are busy. They’re hauling water with the work horses to fill the reservoir. Do you _want_ everyone on that job to see your riding lesson?”

“South east it is, then.” Abby says, her voice tight. Octavia shakes her head and urges the horse into a slightly faster walk.

Octavia figures they can range out, safely, about fifteen miles before needing to head back. It’s plenty of time to get Abby used to the horse and also have a nice ride, stretch her horse’s limbs over distance rather than in repetitive circles. Octavia decides to keep things easy for a little while, keeping the horse at a walk while she talks Abby through the basics.

"You’re right handed, right?”

“Mmhm.”

“Hold the reins with your left,” Octavia instructs, holding her hand up just slightly so Abby can take them. She does, their fingers brush, and Octavia pulls her hand back to wrap her fingers around Abby’s wrist. “Try not to tense either of your arms, but you really want to keep the tension out of your left, okay? Don’t pull the reins too tight or you’ll piss her off.”

“Got it,” Abby nods, “what do I do with my other arm?”

“Whatever you want,” Octavia shrugs. She’s holding onto Abby’s waist with her free hand. “This is the big thing, okay Abby? Try not to be too tense anywhere in your body. Don’t push too hard with your knees, don’t tighten your thighs too much, don’t clench your fists. Horses are sensitive, and while they’re pretty good at separating out twitches and flinches, you need to be mindful of how you hold yourself on her.”

“Alright that sounds...doable.”

“It’s easier said than done,” Octavia says, gently. “You’re nervous. You need to not be.”

Octavia has to give the woman credit for trying. She can feel her chase away the tension in her body only to have it pop up elsewhere. Her back remains rigid, and Octavia wishes she could just mould their bodies together until Abby just relaxes, but she knows it’s going to take a little more than just pressing her body into Abby’s to calm her down. It's kind of strange, Octavia thinks. They've been on the ground for months, but she and Abby have been orbiting each other like the Earth and the Ark. Abby's job just got harder when Clarke left, and Octavia got even busier combining patrols and filling in the training gaps left by the absence of the trikru  _gonas_. She can't actually remember the last time she and Abby were alone together, hadn't actually even thought of being alone with her until Kane had pointed out, exasperatedly, that Abby needed to learn to ride a horse. And now they're here, alone, and physically closer than they've ever been and its...

Strange, definitely, but kind of nice. 

“What do you call her?” Abby asks suddenly. Octavia’s so in her own head that she starts a little, and feels Abby tense up in response.

“A...horse?” Octavia tightens her fingers around her wrist, reminding Abby to relax her grip on the reins. Octavia feels the tension leave Abby’s arm, but she keeps her hand there as a gentle reminder.

“No, I mean, does she have a name?”

“Not yet,” Octavia says guiltily, fingers flexing around Abby’s wrist. “Naming comes after we’ve bonded in battle and—”

“You haven’t been in battle yet,” Abby nods. Octavia watches her ponytail bob for a moment and then lets go of Abby’s wrist, dropping her left hand to rest at her side. “What about what the grounders call them? Horses, I mean.”

“Oh. _Gapa_ ,” she says, rubbing her fingers against the material of her pants, “but Lincoln trained mine for battle, so... _worgapa_.”

“War horse?” Abby asks. Octavia chuckles, scooting closer to Abby so she can rest her chin on Abby’s shoulder. She's not really sure why she does it, other than it just feels right, but then she feels Abby tense up. She's about to say something but then Abby relaxes again, and Octavia grins.

“You know, you really should let Lincoln teach you their language—”

“I know,” Abby sighs. “There are a lot of things I should do, but—”

“I know,” Octavia says gently, “you’re juggling being our only fully trained doctor _and_ our leader.”

“I shouldn’t even be here—”

“Yes, you should,” Octavia says seriously, poking Abby in the side. “This is more important than overseeing planting or _whatever_ you were going to do today.”

“Actually, there’s a gopher infestation,” Abby says, and then snorts. “I don’t even know what gophers look like!” She says in a laugh, leaning back into Octavia’s body as her shoulders shake. Octavia rolls her eyes, but smiles — she’s not sure she’s heard Abby actually laugh since before the Mountain…

It’s a nice sound.

Octavia takes over when they come across a thicket of trees and manoeuvres them through it, following a deer path that’s so overgrown they both take a few smacks in the face from low hanging branches. Abby’s laughter turns to noises of frustration, which just makes Octavia chuckle at how impossibly prissy the Chancellor is out of her element. Once they’re out of the thicket, the land opens up, broad swaths of swaying tall grass, greyish still from the winter but soft as they pass through them. They’re not too far from Camp Jaha, but the hills and forest provide enough privacy that if Abby does fall on her ass, there’s no risk of them being seen.

The gait of the horse is even now that they’re on flat land and it’s like every trace of tension has left Abby’s body, she seems completely at ease. They’ll have to pick up the pace soon, but they have until sunset — Octavia’s not concerned.  Abby seems soothed by the steady pace of the horse, not really saying much as they pass through the field, and Octavia’s fine with keeping it slow. For now.

She hands over the reins and leans back towards the horse’s rump, enjoying the freedom of the ride without really having to think much of what she’s doing.

They cut across the field and climb a hill and then cut down the valley, rather than through, so they’re following a footpath through a lightly forested area. Octavia knows that just beyond the trees lies another field, this one stretching as far as the eye can see. As soon as they break through into the field Abby lets out a whistle of appreciation.

“Cool, right?”

“Do you come here a lot?”

“Only when I need to work her out,” Octavia says, patting the horse’s flank gently. “Reduced patrols make her antsy.”

“She likes to run?”

“We both do,” Octavia says fondly, sitting forward again so she’s up against Abby’s back. “Let’s pick up the pace,” Octavia says, having run out of her patience for going easy. Abby sucks in a breath and Octavia smiles, a little wickedly.

“Or we could keep going like this. I like this pace. It’s nice.” There’s a little tremor of something in Abby’s voice, worry maybe, that makes Octavia nudge her softly with her nose, wickedness gone as fast as it appeared.

“It’ll be fine. Sit up straight, and don’t forget to keep your hold light,” she says, bringing her hands up to Abby’s wrist again. Abby nods, sits up a little so the contact between her back and Octavia’s chest is broken.

Octavia taps her heels against the horse’s sides and the horse picks up the pace into a steady jog.

The first time Octavia had ridden her mount without Lincoln, she’d gone from a slow walk to an all out gallop as fast as she dared, the burst of speed making her woop with a kind of excitement she hadn’t felt since the early days on Earth. Riding is exhilarating and Octavia feels free, unstoppable on top of her horse. She tries to convey that excitement through her own body into Abby’s, but Abby just seems to twitch with anxiety.

“You gotta relax, Abby,” Octavia murmurs against her ear, patting Abby’s wrist gently before letting her hands fall to her sides. “Just let your body move with mine.”

“A little hard to do in this saddle,” Abby says through gritted teeth.

“It’s like…” Octavia furrows her brows and brings her hands down to Abby’s hips, squeezing gently, “follow with your hips, like when…” Octavia bites her lip. “When you’re having sex.”

“That doesn’t normally happen on the back of a horse, does it?”

“It could if you wanted it to,” Octavia says smartly and Abby snorts. Octavia takes a deep breath, rubs Abby’s hips lightly, and exhales. “Now, _relax_.”

It takes a little while, and a lot more of Octavia's gentle coaxing, but eventually Abby’s body is moving easily with the horse’s jog, hips rolling in time with the stride, hands light at the reins, her thighs relaxed. It’s good, she listened, and their bodies roll together perfectly like they were made for it. Octavia keeps vigilant, listening out for any dangers, but her attention does wander, a little, as she checks over Abby's posture, to the way their hips fit together. It's just for a moment, but then Abby steers the horse perfectly to avoid a rock in the field and she turns her focus back to the task at hand.

The horse’s jog is smooth, comfortable, and when Octavia looks out she sees that the field is flat for a few miles straight ahead. They’re burning daylight with this slow and easy crap, and she feels like Abby has the hang of the whole jogging thing, so she thinks about speeding things up. The mare has a good lope, faster than Lincoln’s mount but still smooth and easy, and Octavia figures Abby can handle it. With a light tap of Octavia’s heels the horse glides into a lope and for a second she feels Abby’s body adjust to the change perfectly, hips rolling with the horse’s stride like they had been with the jog, but then Abby lets out a little gasp, her body language changing, and she starts bumping violently in the seat.

Octavia can’t help but laugh. She remembers her first time in a lope, how uncomfortable it’d been and how she’d bounced around like a little rag doll. Lincoln had laughed at her, too, but the memory is a happy one so she doesn’t feel too bad. She reaches up, grabs Abby’s left hand, and gently tugs on the reins until the horse slows down to an easy walk.

“Octavia!”

“Remember what I said about relaxing?” Octavia says, her voice firm but not angry.

“Yes,” Abby pants, and Octavia flushes, bites her lip at the way it sounds. It’s unexpected, really, reacting that way, so she just tries to shake it off, blames it on the exhilaration of riding fast. Abby leans back into Octavia’s chest and then Octavia can’t shake off how Abby is making her insides glow molten.

“You’re not doing it,” Octavia sighs, brings her hands away from the reins and rests them on Abby’s thighs. “You’re holding too much tension here,” she says softly, her mouth so close to Abby’s ear. Abby twitches, turns her gaze away from the trail and down at Octavia’s hands. She moves her hands higher, up Abby’s thighs, feeling the tension shift in her muscles each time the horse moves. She moves her hands so her fingers are against the insides of Abby’s thighs and she squeezes, just lightly. “Relax.”

“Maybe if you didn’t...” Abby trails off, looks back out over the field.

“If I didn’t what?” Octavia raises her brows, trying not to think about how warm Abby is, how close their bodies are. It’s impossible though, Abby seems to ignore Octavia’s probing and the silence that stretches between them is different than earlier, like it’s charged with something.

She doesn’t move her hands from Abby’s thighs, keeps them there, even though she realises Abby is holding the reins too tightly again.

“If I didn’t _what_ , Abby,” Octavia says again, her voice firm.

“I might find it easier to relax if you didn’t have your hands so high up on my thighs.”

“Oh?” Octavia flexes her fingers against Abby’s thighs, raising her brows. Abby hisses, arching her back just slightly. Octavia inhales sharply, her whole body flashing with heat. She wants this, she realises, shifting her hands higher up, under the hem of Abby’s shirt. Octavia bites her lip, her cold fingers almost burning from the heat of Abby’s skin. “How about this?” She asks, hands sneaking up the soft plane of Abby’s stomach.

“Not really,” Abby gasps, muscles twitching under Octavia’s fingers. Octavia licks her lips, feels herself breathing harder, but keeps reaching up with her hands, fingers grazing ribs before she finds Abby’s breasts and cups them.

“ _Octavia_.”

“Abby,” Octavia says softly, pressing her mouth to the soft skin just below Abby’s ear. “Are you relaxed?” Abby lets out a little whimper as Octavia’s thumbs brush her nipples. 

“I can stop,” Octavia says, fingers going still against Abby’s skin.

“Don’t you dare,” Abby bites out, her free hand coming to rest on Octavia’s knee.

“Keep your eye on the trail,” Octavia warns, lightly, and snakes one of her hands down Abby’s stomach and presses her fingers past the waistband of her jeans. Abby’s hips jerk as Octavia stretches her fingers lower. The horse huffs gruffly, bobbing her head in agitation at the sudden discord in the saddle. Octavia pulls her hands back, grabs Abby’s hips to steady her.

“This isn’t going to work,” Octavia says, mostly to herself. She lets go of Abby’s hips and grabs the reins from her hands, tugging a bit roughly to steer the horse towards the nearest line of trees. The horse grunts but comes to a stop under the trees when Octavia pulls on the reins hard. “Get off.”

Abby doesn’t need any other encouragement, she seems just as eager as Octavia, and swings her leg over the horse’s neck and slides off the mount without even hesitating. Octavia thinks, through a fog of want, that sex is an excellent motivator. She follows Abby off the horse, landing heavily on the leaf strewn ground.

She’s not sure who moves first, but they’re on each other once Octavia’s tied the mare’s reins to a low branch, mouths needy. She would’ve never imagined being like this, not in a million years, but with Abby’s tongue swiping against her bottom lip she can’t imagine anything else. She runs her hands down to the waist of Abby’s pants again, this time quickly undoing the buttons and zipper before sliding her hands against Abby’s skin.

Abby reaches up to Octavia’s jacket and starts tugging at the buckles across her chest as Octavia holds onto Abby’s hips and moves her mouth to kiss along Abby’s jawline. Abby’s fingers are clumsy, trembling with the leather straps, and she lets out a little huff of frustration. Octavia nips at Abby’s bottom lip before stepping back, taking the task of removing her jacket into her own hands.

She starts works at undoing the buckles of her jacket and watches Abby standing there, looking for all the world like she’s starting to think better of their situation.

“Finish taking those off,” Octavia says, nodding at Abby’s pants. She watches Abby for a moment, brows raised, before Abby licks her lips and starts pushing down her pants. “Underwear, too.”

“Bossy,” Abby says, but her cheeks are pink, eyes bright, and Octavia grins, spreading out her jacket like a blanket on the ground.

“Come here,” Octavia says once she’s sat down on top of her jacket. Abby looks almost shy as she settles onto Octavia’s lap.

“I feel silly,” Abby says, a little breathless and flushed. Octavia nods, understands what she means, and leans back a little so she can tug her shirt off. The air is cold against her skin and she shivers, nipples tightening instantly.

“Better?” She asks. Abby swallows hard and looks down over her bare chest before leaning forward to kiss Octavia roughly. Octavia moans into the kiss, her heart hammering in her chest as she rests her hands on Abby’s bare thighs. She tries to keep her hands from trembling, but she can’t help it. Abby’s skin is so soft and warm and inviting and Octavia’s entire body aches to touch more of her. She rubs her hands down to Abby’s knees and then up, up over the scar on her thigh, still so new and angry, up until she’s holding Abby’s hips. The scar reminds Octavia of how strong Abby is, how much shit she’s been through, and she digs her fingers into Abby’s hips a little.

“Are you sure about this?” Abby bites her lip, watching Octavia, and Octavia rolls her eyes before she can catch herself. She tightens her hold on Abby’s hip and presses her other hand up further between Abby’s legs until she’s covering Abby’s core with her palm.

“Abby, shut up and let me _fuck_ you,” she says, her voice thick with want.

“Oh god,” Abby tilts her hips into Octavia’s touch and nods, “okay, yeah.”

It’s actually not a lot like any of the romance novels she used to read, but if anything has taught her the hard lessons about life, it’s coming to Earth. The lesson she’s learning now is that this? Having her hand _here?_ Is better than in her books.

She dips her fingers through the wetness between Abby’s legs and they both moan. It’s a billion times better than Octavia imagined on the horse, a billion times better when Abby’s thighs tremble as Octavia tentatively circles her clit.

Abby’s arms have been tense over Octavia’s shoulders this whole time, but those light touches of Octavia’s fingers must work loose any tension because Abby slides her hands down Octavia’s chest and cups her tits. Octavia hisses, arching into the warmth of Abby’s palms.

Octavia moves her fingers quicker, firmer, and Abby lets out a little gasp, sliding her hand between their bodies to cover Octavia’s.

“Slower,” Abby breathes, moving their hands in demonstration. Octavia bites her lip, letting Abby show her how. “And then,” Abby shudders, hips lifting in response to Octavia’s steadier touch.

“Then?” Octavia looks down watching their hands and swallows.

“You can...inside…” Abby bites her lip as Octavia slides free of Abby’s touch and dips her fingers down through Abby’s wetness until she finds her entrance. “Yes,” Abby gasps and Octavia slides two fingers in, hissing at the tightness she encounters.

“Goddamn,” Octavia looks up at Abby.

“You can use your thumb—”

“Got it,” Octavia grins, grazing her thumb against Abby’s clit and making her hips hop in response. She starts slow, rolling the nub beneath her thumb as she moves in and out of Abby in long strokes. The learning curve isn’t steep and Octavia picks up on the little ways Abby’s body responds to her touches, how she likes it whenever Octavia curls her fingers or scissors them.

“Yes you do,” Abby gasps, leaning in and grazing her teeth against Octavia’s neck.

“Then let’s pick up the pace,” Octavia teases, flexing her fingers for emphasis. Abby scoffs, even as she speeds up the roll of her hips against Octavia’s thrusts.

“ _More_ ,” Abby pants, muscles clenching around Octavia’s fingers with each thrust. Octavia tightens her grip on Abby’s hip, holding her still for just a moment as she pulls her fingers out. Abby frowns, but then Octavia looks down between them, at her fingers sticky with Abby’s wetness, and watches as she pushes three fingers back into her. The sound Abby makes is somewhere between a yelp and a moan, choked off as she slides her hands up to cup Octavia’s face and bring her closer for a kiss.

“Faster,” Abby stutters against Octavia’s mouth and she lets out a whine as Octavia complies, each rapid thrust ending with her fingers curling up, like Abby showed her.

Abby comes undone quickly then, her hips surging unevenly against Octavia’s fingers until she goes completely still.

Abby drops her head to Octavia’s shoulder, panting and shivering as Octavia wipes her fingers clean on her jacket. She lets her hands rest on Abby’s thighs while the other woman collects herself.

When Abby lifts her head a moment later her forehead is sweaty and Octavia reaches out to gently wipe the hair from her forehead.

“Okay?”

“Mm, very,” Abby smiles, cups Octavia’s face and draws her close for a kiss. It’s languid, sweet even, and Octavia shivers a little when Abby’s thumbs trace the ridges of her cheeks. “Now for you—”

“Me?” Octavia raises her brows, but feels a pulse of arousal course through her body.

“Mm,” Abby hums, moves her hands to Octavia’s shoulders. She pushes Octavia back, gently at first, and when she doesn’t resist the pressure on her shoulders, Abby shoves her roughly down onto the jacket.

Octavia laughs and Abby smirks, leaning down to kiss her jaw hungrily. She wastes no time trailing her mouth down Octavia’s throat, between her clavicles and breasts. She presses her mouth to the skin between the swells of Octavia’s breasts, nosing the soft flesh on either side. Octavia groans, twisting her hips as desire flares hot in her belly, rushes through her like fire. Abby chuckles and Octavia hisses, reaching down to pluck the tie from Abby’s pony tail so she can dig her fingers into her hair, give her something to hold onto. 

Abby's hands make quick with tugging Octavia's pants and underwear off and she watches as Abby sits up and tosses the rest of her clothes off to the side. She wants to make some comment about feeling ‘silly’ or exposed, but then Abby slips two fingers into her and her eyes roll back into her head. Suddenly she doesn’t care that she’s more naked than Abby is, doesn’t care that the air is cold, or that her bare feet are scrabbling for purchase in the dirt.

Octavia groans and pulls Abby back up for a kiss as Abby’s fingers stretch and twist inside her. It's a quick kiss, though, because Abby breaks away and starts travelling back down Octavia's body, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses over Octavia's skin. 

“ _Jok_ ,” Octavia curses, hips rising to meet with Abby’s mouth as her lips trail down below her navel.

Abby chuckles, moving her mouth to kiss down Octavia’s inner thigh, “I know what that means,” Abby says, sucking hard at the skin. Octavia shudders, curses again, and feels Abby smile against her skin just before she bites down. Timid Abby has been gone for a while but this almost makes _Octavia_ blush.

 _Almost_.

Abby moves now, Octavia's fingers flexing in Abby's hair as she puts her mouth where Octavia needs it. She licks Octavia's cunt, long and slow, up and down until Octavia’s moans turn into high pitched gasps. She scrabbles for some purchase, digging her fingers into Abby’s hair harder, and surges up as a third finger joins in the wake of Abby’s tongue.

“Shit—” Octavia pants, tightening around the fullness. With a shock she realises it’s not going to last, she’s too keyed up, wanted it too bad, and Abby seems to know this by the way she fucks Octavia hard, fast, her tongue drawing circles around Octavia’s clit, mercilessly. “Abby I’m—”

“I know,” Abby says, curling her fingers up and making Octavia whine.

She wants to say it's too soon, too fast, she wants it to last because _god_ Abby's mouth feels so good and her fingers—But then, it happens quite like falling, a rush and a loss of her bearings, completely out of her control. Her whole body goes rigid, like she’s staving off the pleasure, but Abby’s fingers and tongue are still liquid against her, inside of her, and then that tension breaks and she comes, shouting Abby’s name at the sky.

* * *

Octavia swears she didn’t fall asleep with Abby's head pillowed against her shoulder, but she does feel very drowsy when Abby stirs and sits up.

“We should be heading back,” Abby says with an air of reluctance.

“Mm,” Octavia yawns, stretches, and follows Abby up. The air is colder than before and the sun has sunk low in the sky, and Octavia cringes a little, wondering if anyone’s started worrying back at the Camp. “Right. Clothes, then.”

They dress in silence and, once back on the horse, start off towards Camp in silence, too. It isn’t awkward, and Abby sits comfortably while Octavia holds onto the reins so she can put her hair back up.

Octavia isn’t sure how far out they are from camp, not very, she reckons, since they got...distracted...but still, she worries that the slower they take it, the more people will fret about the missing Chancellor.

“I think we’re going to need to go faster,” Octavia says, handing the reins over to Abby. “You okay with that?” Abby just nods and Octavia smiles slightly, urging the horse into a jog. They make a good pace across the field, the hills on the horizon familiar, even in the settling dusk. They'll be back under the hour, she reckons, which is good, because she's starting to remember she didn't really eat much at lunch.

“I think...” Abby says after a moment, “I think I can take a little faster."

“I’m sure you can,” Octavia snorts, pressing her mouth against Abby’s neck.

“Octavia—”

“Right,” Octavia grins, pulling back as she taps the horse’s flanks and eases her into a lope. Abby takes to it easily, hips rolling with the motion like Octavia instructed her earlier. Octavia hoots, punching the air as they speed up a hill.

“You’re ridiculous,” Abby calls out, wind whipping her ponytail against Octavia’s face. Octavia laughs, letting her hands rest against Abby’s abdomen as they ride.

“I'm going to tell you something," Octavia breathes out, as she tugs the reins gently, slowing the horse back to a walk. "And you can’t be mad at me.”

“I don’t think I can be mad at anyone right now,” Abby says, her voice silky like the night that’s folding around them.

“Mm,” Octavia bites her bottom lip, tips her mouth forward so it’s pressed against Abby’s shoulder. “I haven't done that with anyone else."

"What?" Abby tilts her head, "not even Lincoln?"

"Not _that_ ," Octavia says, cheeks flushing red as she sits back. "I meant.” She flexes her fingers around the leather of the reins. “I've never taken anyone past a walk. On the horse."

"But—”

"I felt like you needed to have fun," Octavia shrugs, leaning back in so their bodies are pressed together again.

"Well," Abby laughs, settling back into Octavia’s arms as they come into view of the Camp’s gates, "I definitely had fun."


End file.
